


Moving To L.A To Be With Him

by CastielWinchesterImpala



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchesterImpala/pseuds/CastielWinchesterImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This might be the last chapter for a while. SORRY</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"WAPISH! TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES!" Jack yelled his intro.

"I have a special announcement! I AM GOING TO PAX EAST!" He put his arms in the air. He continued to film his video and when he was finished saying his outro, he switched off his camera and began to edit. Half way through editing his vlog he got a text, which was weird because he very rarely got texts. 

Mark: Hey! I want you on my panel at PAX East, you don't have a choice. You will be on my panel. I will even pay for your tickets over here if you do. We can share a hotel room if you want because they are twin share and I'm alone.

Jack: Aw, why are you alone?

Mark: Because Wade has gone with Bob and Felix has gone with Marzia. You have to sleep with me!

Jack: Uh Mark? I'll share a room with you but at least buy me a drink first.

Mark: Oh shit. Uh, you know I didn't mean that. I meant share a room with me. Just forget I said anything.

Jack:I'll be there, and I'm honoured to be on your panel. But I've already brought flights over. I'm about to upload a video updating my subs where I will be!

Mark: Awesome! Looking forwards to seeing you for the first time. CAN I PICK YOU UP FROM THE AIRPORT?!

Jack: Of course you can, how else will I get there? See ya buddy.

Mark: Right. BYE!

Right then. Jack was kind of freaking out. Not only will he get to be on a panel, but a panel with Markiplier, his first time meeting him and he will be on his panel. He couldn't contain himself. He was just bursting with excitement. He had to pack.

\--

Once his video finished rendering and began uploading onto YouTube he left and walked to his spare room. He opened the closet and picked out his suitcase, he went for the lime green one, of course. Jack walked back to his room and began shuffling through his drawers. If his flight was in two days he would have just enough time to pack an record a few extra videos. 

He finished packing after about two hours and sighed, now I have to record extra videos.. He looked at the clock, 8pm, he recorded a few episodes of Happy Wheels with his voice giving out on his intros. He needed something else to record but he wanted it to be special. He looked at the clock again, 10pm. It would be 1pm in L.A. so Mark might be available for a collaboration. 

Jack picked up his phone and texted Mark. 

Jack: Hey, You available for a video?

Mark: Of course :) give me 5 minutes!

Jack: Ok cool thank you!

5 minutes to make himself look presentable. He rushed to the bathroom to fix his hair. Seeing that is was fine he rushed back to his room to hear the skype call sound. He answered eagerly and saw Mark smiling back at him. He turned on his recording equipment and hit record on his face cam.

"You ready? What do you want to play?" Mark asked.

"Umm how about a horror game?" Jack replied.

"How about slendytubbies?" Mark laughed.

"Sounds great!" Jack replied. 

They both took turns in playing Slendytubby and every time they swapped there was an element of tension, a feeling of hope that they would finally win the game an not be caught by their enemy. Mark was Slendytubby when Jack finally beat him and the game. After about five minutes of rubbing it in Marks face, Jack stopped. 

"I can't wait to actually meet you in real life!" Jack squealed.

"Jesus Jack! Calm down, we're friends anyway it won't be much different except I will get to poke you." Mark laughed.

"It's just awesome to know that, I, Sean, get to meet the great Markiplier! Like, I was nothing and then I started watching you on YouTube and I've just been your biggest fan, now I get to meet you and you asked me to be on a panel with you and..." he took a breath "I WILL FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU! Sorry" Jack squeaked.

Mark laughed. "Jack, calm down, I am extremely excited to meet you as well! I love your videos and I have since you started making them, so just calm down and we will be able to see each other in 2 days! I need your flight details so j can be at the airport at the right time." Mark commented.

"Oh right! Ok I'll text them through to you!" Jack jumped up from his chair, took a photo of his ticket and sent it to Mark. He heard Marks phone buzz then he heard "Whapish". 

"Uh Mark? Was that my high five sound?" Jack questioned, amused.

"Well I personalized your text tone so I know if it's you I get a text from." Mark explained. "Ok thanks for that, I'll be there in time then. I can't wait!" Mark giggled.

"Me neither! It's so nerve wracking actually. I am not really sure what to think or how to feel. Excitement probably. Alright it's midnight here I have to sleep." Jack sighed.

"Wow Jack why did you call so late? We didn't have to do this today, could have done it tomorrow if you wanted." Mark questioned.

"No it was my idea, and I'm not filming at all tomorrow, I'm just sleeping, because I know I won't get much when I'm there so.. Goodnight Markimoo!" Jack yelled.

"NIGHT JACKYBOY!" Mark yelled back.

Jack ended the call and sighed to himself. He was flying into L.A. Mark would then drive them both to Boston. It's a forty five hour drive so they would be driving for a decent amount of time per day. Jack hoped he had filmed enough for two videos a day. 

The next day Jack did nothing. Absolutely nothing. He slept all day and when he finally woke up, it was 5 am. His flight left at 8am so he had enough time to get to the airport and check in his bags. 

\---

Once Jack had booked in he walked down to the cafe area and ordered a coffee. He lifted his hood to avoid being seen. Once he got his coffee he sat down in the corner and put in his headphones. He got a text from Mark.

Mark: I'll see you at 10am! I have something for you when you land.. I hope you'll like it! 

Jack: I can't wait, see you then... What is it?

Mark: Why would I tell you? It's a surprise! But it's something you'll like I hope.

Jack: Awww Mark! Tell me! I'm about to board! Last chance for 10 hours!

Mark: Nah, you'll have to have patient, young Jedi.

Jack: Really Mark, Star Wars?BUH BYE

Mark: I'll see you soon!

Jack smiled and logged on to Twitter while in line to board his flight.

About to board my plane to see @Markiplier at PAX EAST! SO PUMPED! 

He tweeted it and refreshed his tweet to see the multitude of replies already but one caught his eye.

@Markiplier: SEE YA SOON MY LITTLE IRISHMAN!!

Jack laughed and put his away his phone after retweeting it. 

\--- 

Halfway into his flight, his plane hit some turbulence, and Jack, scared-of-heights-Jack, freaked. He turned up his music and sang along to calm his nerves. 

I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house. 

I things go wrong we can knock it down.

My three words have two meanings, there's one thing on my mind, it's all for you, mhm.

Jack instantly felt better, no one would know that he liked Ed Sheeran. It would take a soul mate to get it out of him.

An hour later, he fell asleep for about 4 hours. He was woken up by the flight attendant coming over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now landing in Los Angeles, the temperature is twenty five degrees Celsius and it's 10:05 am. The weather is sunny and bright. We hope you enjoyed your flight with us. Thank you."

Jack instantly felt excitement, in less than half an hour, he would be able to give Markiplier a hug. He was ironically wearing his Markiplier shirt. Jack walked off the plane and gathered his bags from the conveyer belt. 

Walking out into the waiting area, he heard an extremely loud 'JACK'. He laughed knowing exactly who said it. He found Mark standing near the door wearing his lucky flannel and jeans. 

Mark ran up to Jack at full speed and jumped on him. The boys toppled backwards and landed on the floor in a fit of giggles. After they had stopped laughing, Mark jumped up and helped Jack to his feet. As soon as Jack was standing, Mark threw his arms around Jack and squeezed him tightly. Jack laughed again and reciprocated the gesture, he dug his head into Mark's shoulder and breathed in his scent. Just like he always imagined.

They pulled away and Mark was beaming with excitement. 

"Oh my god, you're real!" Jack squeaked, his voice breaking.

"Did you really think I wasn't?" Mark laughed.

"No of course not, it's just, it's you, an I just hugged you and oh my god, sorry I'm still a fanboy.." Jack looked at the floor. Mark put his hand under Jacks chin.

"Look at me, BOOP" he booped Jacks nose.

"You fucker." Jack smiled. "Cmon lets go." 

Markimoo grabbed Jacks suitcase and pulled it along. They were going straight from the airport to Boston. They would be hitting the road as soon as soon as the got into the car. And of course, Mark had a nice car.

They got inside the car and Jack looked around. 

"What?" Mark asked.

"Dude, nice car!" Jack replied.

"Eh, gets me where I need to go." Mark answered to which Jack just huffed.

\---

Mark and Jack had been driving for about an hour when Jacks favorite song came on the radio. Ed Sheeran's Afire Love plate quietly. Jack turned it up a little gaining a smirk from Mark. Jack sang the chorus.

Darlin' hold me in your arms  
The way you did last night  
And we'll lie inside  
For a little while here oh

I could look into your eyes  
Until the sun comes up  
And we're wrapped In light and life and love  
Put your open lips on mine  
And slowly let them shut  
For they're designed to be together oh  
With your body next to mine  
Our hearts will beat as one  
And we set alight  
We're afire love..

Marks mouth was hanging open from shock and amusement. He had never heard Jack sing before and never knew that he could. He also didn't expect Jack to like Ed. 

"You.. You like Ed? You can sing? What?" Mark started questioning.

"Yes, yes I know surprising right? One would think I would sound like a dying whale singing." Jack smiled.

"Interesting, anyway, I am going to pull over here and get fuel, go into the cooler in the back and get out the two ice blocks. You'll know what I'm talking about, one for you, one for me." Mark explained. He pulled over and got out of the car to open the fuel cap. Jack got out and handed Mark fifty dollars to pay for fuel, but Mark was having none of it. He passed the money back to Jack. With a smile he walked inside. Jack shrugged and opened the back of the car. Looking through the cooler he found a container labeled 'ice blocks'. He pulled out the container and looked inside. There was a green and blue Popsicle and a pink and black white Popsicle. Jack smiled and sat back down in the front after closing the doors. 

Mark got back in the car and smiled. He picked out his Popsicle and started licking it. 

"It will melt if you just stare at it. I made them for us at home. I'm so glad they lasted." Mark continued licking them. 

"You made it?! This is awesome thank you!" Jack leaned over and hugged him before devouring his ice block. 

Jack was contemplating something. Should I ask him, is that weird? Will he hate me? Just.. DO IT! Jack thought. 

"Hey Mark, can I... Hum nevermind..." He chickened out.

"Yes you can here" Mark reached over to Jack and held what was remaining of his Popsicle in front of his face. "Have a lick. I know that's what you were going to ask, as long as I can have some of yours." Mark added.

"How the actual hell did you know I was going to ask that?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you eyeing it earlier."

"Ah okay then."

Jack licked Marks popsicle and Mark licked Jacks.

"That wasn't weird at all." Jack rolled his eyes sarcastically. "But what flavor is that? Vanilla and raspberry? Mines blueberry and lime, correct?"

"Correct both times. Let's go then we still have 3 days worth of driving and I want to get to our first hotel. Oh by the way, we might have to sleep in the car on the second night." Mark smiled.

"Fine by me, I have done that many times in Ireland."

\---

The boys drove for about 7 hours the first day. Well Mark drove and Jack sat. When they finally reached their first stop off, Mark turned into a large five star hotel. When the parked, Mark got out and ran to jacks side of the car. He opened the door for Jack to get out.

"M'Jack" he pretended to tip a fedora.

"Wow, such a gentleman." Jack smirked.

They walked into reception to book and Jack was amazed at the interior.

"Room for two please!" Mark gleamed. The woman seemed to be disappointed when Jack walked up. 

"Of course. Are you two here for a holiday?" She asked.

"I guess you could call this a holiday." Mark told her.

"Here's your room key and a map. You are in room 285, which is here." She indicated in the map. They said their thank you's and left.

They walked back to the car and got in. Mark drove while Jack followed the map and directed him. They drove to their room and unpacked everything from the car before walking to the door. Mark inserted the key and turned the lock.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked excitedly.

"Of course I am, I never stay in nice hotels." Jack replied smiling. They opened the door and walked in. 

"Houston, we have a problem." Jack said.

"Pssh what seems to be the problem. Over" Mark replied.

"Pshh, there's only one bed. Uh. Over." Jack played along.

Mark walked in after Jack and inspected the room. They both looked at each other thinking the same thing. Their eyes narrowed.

"DIBS" they yelled in unison, running for the bed and leaping on it.

"Nah you can have it Markimoo, you did the driving, so you deserve it." Jack got off.

"Nah you can have it, you just flew all the way over here." Mark stood, gesturing at the bed. 

"Looks like we have quite the predicament." Jack said.

"Why don't we share the bed?" Mark suggested shyly.

"Ok! But this is my side." Jack pointed to the side. 

"You got it." Mark smiled. 

They stood in silence for a second before Mark suggested truth or dare. Oh fuck. Jack thought. He was bad at truth or dare and he would have to answer a truth. They sat cross legged on the bed.

"JAAACK! Truth or dare?!" Mark asked.

"Uh, dare?" He replied questioningly. 

"I dare you to, um, take one item of clothing off each time you ask me a question." Mark smiled sheepishly.

"Ok Mark," he took of his hoodie, "truth or dare?" Jack asked his first question.

"Truth!" Mark replied.

"Wait this counts as two questions doesn't it. Okay then," he took off his belt. "Have you ever had a crush on another youtuber?" He asked.

"I might have a small crush on one yes." Mark answered. "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth"

"Have YOU ever had a crush on another youtuber?" Mark asked.

"Yep, I have." Jack answered truthfully. "Truth or," he removed his shoes, "dare?" 

"Truth." Mark answered. "Only because you have to ask more questions." He winked.

"You fucker. Ok then." Jack removed his socks. "What was said youtuber known for?" Jack asked.

"Games!" Mark threw his arms in the air. "Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." He smiled.

"I dare you to cartwheel the length in this room." Mark commanded.

Jack got up and walked to the end of the room. He cartwheeled twice to cover the room of the floor, his shirt riding up.

"There you go. A cartwheel or two. Now Mr. Iplier, truth or dare?" He had only jeans and a shirt left, he didn't want to take off his jeans yet. Shirt it is. He stretched his shirt over his head. 

"Truth and holy hell Jack you have a six pack. I did not expect that!" Mark laughed.

"Dammit, stop making me ask questions." He undid his jeans and stepped out of them. "Because I cannot ask any more questions. Ok. Uhm, when do plan on dating or finding a significant other?" Jack questioned.

"When they're ready, I'll be here." Mark replied. "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Jack asked, stretching his back, putting his hands behind his back.

"Is your crush a gamer with more than five million subs?" Mark asked with a plan.

"Well yeah but most of them are, I mean there are a lot of gamers with more than five mil. You could have asked that better like, more than 10 mil, because that narrows it down to like four and the answer to that would be yes." Jack sighed. "I can't ask any more questions because I am not taking these off." Jack semi-yelled.

"Well then, we will just have to occupy our time with something else. It's like 9:30 and we have to start driving early so maybe we should just go to bed?" Mark suggested.

Jack shrugged, "that's a good idea. But, how do you sleep?" 

"Naked and rolling in money." Mark answered. "I'm kidding, but uh usually just my briefs." 

"Ok then. Well I'm already in that so I guess I'm good." Jack laughed.

Jack jumped into his side of the bed and waited for Mark. Mark slowly got into his side of the bed. They both lay down on their pillows at the same time, facing each other. Jack closed his eyes and thought about the day they had, what they had talked about and what they might do tomorrow. When he opened his eyes, he saw chocolate brown ones staring back at him. Marks eyes were brown, like melted chocolate, and Jack got lost in them. 

The two boys just seemed to stare at each other for a long time, just immersed in each other's eyes. Neither was tired, neither was bored. It was comfortable silence filled with nothing but the sound of breathing. 

"What are you thinking about?" Mark asked, hesitant to break the quiet.

"I'm not." Was the reply.

"What are you doing then?" 

"Same thing as you." 

"And what am I doing?" Mark pushed.

"Staring into your eyes." Jack replied, smiling.

Mark started smiling then sighed. 

"I should probably sleep now. I have to drive. Night Jackyboy." With that Mark shut his eyes and went to sleep.

"Night Markimoo." Jack closed his eyes and rolled into his back.

\------

When Jack woke up he found himself laying on Mark. His head on his chest, arm around his waist, legs in a tangle. 

"Good morning." Mark smiled. He started playing with Jacks hair.

Jack didn't move. "Good morning."

"I hope I am comfortable enough." Mark laughed, his chest rising and falling under Jacks head.

"I'm still here aren't I? I don't know how I got here though." Jack smiled.

"It was quite cold last night. Maybe you were cold." Mark suggested.

"Sorry," Jack started to peel himself away from Mark. "I must be annoying." Jack rolled back to his side.

"Nah." Mark role onto Jack. He put his head on his shoulder, his arm around his waist and his leg in between Jacks leg, just like Jack had been lying. "This is comfortable. I see why you were lying like this." 

Jack, imitating Mark, started playing with his hair. Mark hummed.

They both lay like that for a while. Jacks thoughts were racing. What the actual hell were they doing? People didn't just do this. Jack did it accidentally in his sleep but Mark didn't. Jack didn't know what to think so he just left his mind blank. Jack looked down at Mark, who now was asleep again. They had time before their alarms would go off, so Jack slid down in the bed, careful not to wake him, and turned on his side a little to wrap his arms around Mark. His friends arms wrapped around him tighter and he felt safe. For this short time they had left to sleep, Jack felt content, safe, at home here in Marks arms.

\-----

Jack woke up when his alarm went off next to his bed. Mark was still lying on him but he soon woke up with the ringing of the alarm. 

"Oh shit sorry." He said awkwardly. Jack hit the alarm to stop the annoying droning.

"What are you sorry for?" Jack asked.

"Falling asleep on you like that. I didn't mean too, you were just comfortable." Mark started standing up. 

"It's all good, I didn't mind. I fell asleep too." Jack commented. 

They started to get up and get dressed, Jacks clothes still on the floor from truth or dare earlier.

\---

Once they had poked the car again, gotten dressed and paid for the hotel room they headed out into the world. They hadn't eaten so they stopped at IHOP. As they were walking in the door Jacks phone buzzed. Mark went to order and Jack sat down. 

Ma: How is America? 

Jack: It's awesome.

Ma: And how is your boyfriend? 

Jack: He's not my boyfriend Ma.

Ma: Oh Sean. 

Jack: I have to go, he got me breakfast at IHOP. Talk later.

Ma: Remember Jack, use protection.

Jack: We aren't dating. And we are both males! Bye Ma!

Mark walked up and gave Jack waffles. Jack smiled at the texts from his mum. 

"What are you smiling at Jackarooney?" Mark smiled.

"Ma ships us." Jack said.

"My mom ships us as well. They can join the sea of shippers." Mark laughed.

"It's a literal sea. There are so many." Jack spread his arms indicating mass. 

"Eat up then, we have to leave soon." Mark laughed.

\---

They began driving. They kept driving. It never seemed to stop. They passed many towns, cities, outback diners, and restaurants. Mark pulled up to get fuel and Jack ran inside to pay. He grabbed cheese-its and some cookies at the same time.  

He ran back to the car and threw the box at Mark.

"Oh babe you shouldn't have!" He imitated a typical teenage girl. 

"Anything for you!" Jack responded in a 'Prince Charming' way.

After another hour of driving, Jack singing, Jack sleeping, Jack eating, Jack laughing and Jack snoring, Mark spoke up.

"So... Spill." He said, voice deep.

"Huh?" Jack sat up straight.

"Last night, who is it you like?" Mark insisted.

"Oh." Jack shifted. "None of your concern. Never gonna happen so you don't need to know." Jack folded his arms.

"Is it pewds? Or ken? Is it one of smosh? It's Anthony isn't it?" Mark wiggled his eyebrow.

"Nope, nope, nope and nope, wrong all four times. Sorry buddy you'll have to give up." Jack laughed.

"Nah, I never give up. I am the KING!" Mark yelled.

"Yeah, of squirrels." Jack added.

"Ok over ten million. I don't know many. Toby does games, Oh Jordan?" Mark furrowed his brow. 

"Ok no and Jordan is pretty cool but no." Jack laughed, "just give up man you won't get it. You've missed one but that's okay I guess. Why are you assuming it's all guys? Do you think I'm gay?" 

"No I'm not assuming you are gay but there are like no female youtubers that play games. There Thegirlfromaus but she doesn't have more than ten million. I don't know man.... I give up." Mark sighed.

"Good because I wouldn't have told you anyway." Jack laughed.

Jack turned up the radio to stop Mark from asking questioned. I seemed to work which he was thankful for.

They couldn't find a hotel. They though maybe they could just go one more town but nope. It got to half past ten, an Mark was so tired. Mark pulled over onto a side path and turned to Jack.

"I can't drive anymore. I'm way to tired and I don't want to risk killing us both."

"That's okay. I would offer to drive but I cannot so I will not." Jack smiled.

"My car isn't the best space wise but it's comfortable on the back seat. We aren't very big humans so we should be fine here. Is there anything you want from the trunk?" Mark pointed a thumb to the back of the car.

"No I think I'm good. I'm tired as well I can't imagine how you would be feeling. Let's just find a spot in the car and sleep."

"We don't.... Oh... Um... I'm stupid, I forgot blankets. We have pillows but no blankets. Sorry Jack. I cannot life." He apologized.

"That's okay. We will be fine. You go on the backseat because you said that's the most comfortable, and I'll be here in the passenger seat." Jacks Irish accent thick and laced with tiredness.

Mark it out of the car and closed his door. He opened the back door and climbed in. Jack pushed his seat back and took off his shoes, Mark is the same. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. 

Jack woke up and checked the time on his phone. Then thirty. He had only slept for half and hour.

He looked at Mark o see if he was asleep. He wasn't. Being the night owl he is.

"Mark." Jack said, not knowing what to say next. 

"Jack." Mark replied.

"Why are you awake?" 

"I can't," he yawned, "get to sleep. I'm used to blankets."

Jack made a noise that sounded like a purr. He opened his door and got out of the car. He close that door and opened up the one Mark was in. He crawled in next to him and closed the door. He draped his arm and jumper over Mark. 

"Here, now you have my arm and my jumper for a blanket." Jack hummed.

"Thank you Jack. This keeps happening doesn't it?" Mark commented, smiling.

"Yeah I guess it does. I hope you don't have a girl back home.. Or guy, I'm not judging." Jack laughed. 

"Nah I'm a single pringle." Mark laughed.

"Well whoever you end up with will be one lucky person." 

"Right back at ya. Goodnight Sean." When Mark said his real name he felt really special. He got tingles in his stomach that he hadn't felt before.

"Night Mark." He replied before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Tackling and Face Battles

Jack and Mark woke up to Marks phone ringing. Groaning, Mark reached over Jack and picked it up. They layed still while Mark spoke.

"Hey Bob.

Yeah I have Jack

We are driving

Ok I can do that

See ya

Bye"

He pressed end call and threw his phone back down. Mark and Jack were still together on the back seat ten minutes later when Jacks phone rang. Once again they both sighed and Jack picked up his phone. Still laying next to each other Jack answered.

"Hey Ma.

No we are driving there.

What? Oh

OK I will

No we only just woke up

In the car

of course its comfortable

WOAH NO THANKS! BYE MA!"

Jack hung up and threw his phone onto the front seat. They sighed and looked out the window. Jacks thoughts again went wild. Why does this keep happening? Is there something between us? (To many clothes, thats what) What if there is? 

He stopped thinking because he didn't want to over think things. Jack let out a content sigh, which Mark picked up on.

"Whats wrong?"

 

"Nothing, I was just thinking to hard, too early in the morning."

"Ah, right. We should probably start driving again, well I mean, I should." Mark yawned.

 

They sat up and peeled themselves from each other. Jack got in the passenger seat after stretching his back and Mark sat in the drivers seat.

They set out again and grabbed breakfast at a diner. After they had eaten and filled up with petrol they hit the road again. Tomorrow would be the day that they reach pax and they were both extremely excited. Mark expressing his excitement with laughs and eager smiles and Jack expressing his by being loud. Typical Jack. 

It was almost dinner time when Jacks phone rang. He sighed and picked it up from the floor of the car.

"Hello? Hang on I will put you on speaker. Mark is here." He said into the phone.

"Hello Mrs McLoughlin!" Mark said enthusiastically. 

"Hello dear. Sean, I just wanted to know that you are safe." Jacks mother said.

"Of course I am Ma! Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I won't let anything happen to Jackiboy here." Mark nudged Jacks arm with his elbow.

"Oh you two. You know, all of your fans are right and I hope you see it." She said laughing from the other side of the line.

"I don't really know what that means but okay." Jack laughed.

"You will see when the time is right. I have to go. Mark, look after my boy will you?" She said.

"Yes ma'm!" Mark saluted.

"By Ma!" Jack said and hung up.

"She's nice." Mark said and carried on driving.

"Yeah she is." Jack closed his eyes hoping to sleep for a while.

\---- 

Jack woke up in Mark's arms. He was draped over Mark's arms and he was being carried. He kept his eyes closed but he assumed that he was being carried into a hotel room. He felt Mark's arms in the crook of his knees and under the small of his back. Jack moved a little bit and Mark stopped and made the smallest sound. Mark leaned down and he heard a door sliding open. When Mark had gotten them both inside he closed the door behind them. Jack purposefully moved again and Mark stopped, making a small noise that sounded like he was laughing. He continued and placed Jack down onto a soft surface that Jack assumed was a bed. 

"You can open your eyes now, I know for a fact that you woke up while I was carrying you." Mark laughed.

"Guilty." Jack opened his eyes and saw Mark standing above him, arms placed either side of Jack. "It was fun though." 

"How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know, I felt you open the door and then everything after." 

"Okay, I am about to make dinner, what do you want? We have two minute noodles or pasta." Mark stood and Jack whined at the lack of contact.

"Two minute noodles." Jack answered and searched for his phone. When he couldn't find it on his person he looked at Mark. 

"Maaaaarrrk." He called.

"Seaaaaaaaan." He answered.

"Where is my phone? I had it in my back pocket of my jeans when I fell asleep in the car. What did you do with it?" He whined.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Mark grinned.

"Oh really?" 

"I don't know where it is. Check your pockets again."

"It's not there." Jack had an idea. He waited until Mark walked away from the kitchen and next to the bed to get something, presumably noodles. When Mark bent down Jack could see two flat, phone sized objects in his back pockets.

Jack ran towards Mark and opened his arms. With his arms around Marks middle, Jack pushed Mark onto the bed and tickled him. Mark laughed and turned onto his stomach allowing Jack to sit on his back. He sat on his friends back and fished into his back pocket grabbing out his phone. He unlocked it to see if he had any new notifications. Mark settled down and just decided to lie still. He had a text from his mum so he opened messages and saw a conversation that he didn't remember having. He scrolled up and say a conversation between his mum and Mark. 

There was a few messages about him and a photo of him curled up in Mark's car, taken, obviously, by Mark. There were a few messages after about how Jack was slightly snoring and a few about Mark's day. As Jack scrolled through he realized that Mark somehow got into his phone and that he may have gone through other things.

"Mark, why did you go on my phone?" He asked, turning to face his best friend, still on his back.

"I took a photo of you and sent it to your Ma. Nothing else I can promise you that." Came a muffled response from Mark, who's face was in the pillow. 

"Okay then. I trust you." He got off Mark's back and stood up. This hotel room thankfully had two beds. 

Jack walked over to the bed that he assumed was his and took off his shirt and his shoes. He saw that Mark was undressing down to his briefs. He was hesitant before taking off his jeans but he did it anyway. He sat on his bed and looked over at Mark. 

"Weren't you making dinner? I a-" He didn't get to finish before Mark came over and tackled him onto his bed. Mark was sitting on his stomach and ticking him while Jack was laughing and squirming beneath him. 

Mark stopped and stayed where he was. Jack was lying on his back and he brought his knees up making a triangle with his legs and the bed. Mark was sitting on Jack's stomach leaning back, using Jack's legs as a back rest. His legs were next to Jack's torso and his hands were draped over Jack's abdomen. Jack had his hands next to him, touching Mark's legs. 

"You are really comfortable." Mark complimented.

"Uh... Thanks?" Jack laughed. 

"I don't really know why I am sitting like this but its comfortable so I shall stay like this." 

"I am comfortable too so you can stay."

\--- 

They talked for about ten minutes before Jack thought of an idea. In one swift move, he moved his legs towards his body, sending Mark flying forwards and onto him. Mark's chest was pressed against Jack's and his legs were back intertwined with Jack's, now lowered, legs. Mark looked up at Jack and placed his hands under his chin and his elbows on Jacks chest.

"You know what, just for that, I am staying here." Mark grinned. 

"You do that." Jack smiled, looking back at Mark.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark asked. He always seemed to be able to tell when Jack was thinking about something, which was quite cute, Jack thought.

"I just wanted to... Nah never mind." Jack said biting his lip and looking down from Mark's gaze. 

"Come on Jackiboy, tell me. We are friends right?" Mark pleaded. "You can tell me anything." 

"Yeah I know." Jack answered. Truth was he was scared shitless of what he wanted to do and say. He had no idea how Mark would react but he hoped that it wouldn't be horrible. Jack thought about saying it after PAX, that way he wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness for the entire weekend of it didn't go well. But this was Mark right? What could go wrong?

"Are you going to tell me or just look off into the distance?" Mark asked.

"I am going to tell you. I just... I don't really know how to say it." Jack looked at Mark.

"Let me try to guess then. I'll ask questions, you answer yes or no. Capichè?"

"Yeah alright." Jack adjusted his arms so that they were now under Marks chin on his chest. Mark rested his head on Jacks arms and began his questions.

"Are you quitting YouTube?" 

"Hell no."

"Are you telling me something about another person?"

"No."

"Um," Mark took a deep breath and looked Jack in the eyes, "are you ill?"

"Nope. I would tell you if I was." Jack laughed, the tension in the air seemingly dropping.

"Are you, I don't know, having a baby?" Mark sighed.

"Uh, no, I don't have a girlfriend." That was kinda a hint.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mark asked. Getting closer.

"No, not that either." 

"Oh, are you gay though?" Mark questioned. There it is.

"Bingo." 

"Haven't you had a girlfriend or two though?" 

"Well yeah but the first one didn't work out and the second one, well, she had suspicions. God I hope this doesn't make anything awkward." Jack sighed. 

"Why would it make things awkward? I am literally still sitting on you aren't I?" Mark reassured.

"Yeah but like your straight and stuff I think so isn't it weird for you to be sitting where you are?" Jack chewed his lip nervously.

"Look at me Jack," Mark sat up, "I am going to do one thing, and you will probably be like 'what the fuck' but it will make l your fears go away."

"Uh. Okay.." Jack questioned.

Mark leant straight down and smashed his lips onto Jacks. Mark placed his hands on either side of Jacks head and pressed into the kiss. Jack felt Marks tongue sweeping along hi lips and he opened his mouth. Jack felt Mark deepen the kiss before the had to break apart for a shaky breath.

"Okay? You all better now?" Mark smiled. He sat up and hopped off Jack. "Now, dinner time." 

"Woah hang on what the fuck just happened?" Jack sat up, slightly missing Marks connection, really confused.

"What do you think? You know that thing that the fans made up called Septiplier? Yeah that just happened." Mark laughed while pouring two packets of instant noodles into a pot. 

"Oh." Was the only response Jack could possibly give. His mind was racing, his heart had skipped a few beats, his breathing had become unsteady. This was happening, that just happened, Jack always had a crush on Mark, he had his little fantasies, but he never in his wildest dreams did he ever think it would become a reality.

Dinner was shared sitting on Jacks bed watching the television. An episode of Doctor Who had them both entertained. 

They discussed things that were pointless, like politics and the weather in Ireland, and even if they thought that Madagascar the place actually had a group of animals that could talk to each other. When it came to bed time, they took separate beds but they were closer than originally set out. The beds were warm and their occupants had outstretched hands, toward each other, that met halfway and were interlocked. That's how they stayed all night too. Jacks dreams filled with images of Mark and everything he loved about him. Marks were very much the same, only Jack, of course.


	3. Jumpscare Sneezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter for a while. SORRY

They boys woke up, hands still intertwined. This would be their last day on the road before they reach their destination of Boston. They decided to sleep in for the morning, staying in nice warm beds, enjoying each other's company. In fact, Jack couldn't think of a better way to spend his morning. Well, there was one way.

Jack got out of bed and stood up, feeling the morning coolness on his bare chest. Hands still joined, he made his way over to Mark's bed, ands pulled back the covers. When Mark moved back a bit, he took that as an invitation for him to jump in, so he did. With his free hand he pulled up the sheets and relaxed into the warmth of his... boyfriend? Friend? Partner? Jack like partner because it could mean anything, partner in crime, partner in a relationship, anything really.

A few minutes of silence had passed, comfortable silence, when Jack felt a sneeze in the back of his nose. It was all so sudden, Jack sneezed and Mark went flying backwards. From Mark's perspective that was probably quite scary, a sudden loud noise in what was silence and a quick movement where there was none before. Jack was in the middle of sneezing for a second time when he heard a loud laughter coming from Mark.

"What is so funny?" Jack asked, his hand still in front of his face.

"I just fell of the bed because you fucking sneezed." Mark laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, it was just so funny, you know, I play horror games for a living and a lot of them don't scare me but as soon as you sneeze I get so scared a fall out of bed. Kinda funny, right?" Mark said, standing up and sitting back on the bad.

"I suppose." Jack said letting out a small chuckle.

When the boys had gotten dressed and eaten their breakfast, they headed out. It was only a three our drive so it wouldn't take long. They were talking about YouTube, their careers, what games they might play and what they will do a collaboration on. Then a serious topic came up.

"Jack, um, I think it's fair to say that I would call you my boyfriend, and I am yours, right?" Mark said, his voice much deeper than its usual tone.

"Yeah, I hope so." Jack answered shyly.

"Well, I just wanted to ask one favour of you, please don't tell the fans. We can tell Bob and Wade and Felix, hell, tell your mom but please, just for now, don't tell the fans until we are sure this will work. Can we do that?" Mark looked at Jack with eyes that you could not say no too.

"Of course, I wasn't going to anyway, until we we're sure. I mean, I was going to tell them I had found someone but I wasn't going to say who." Jack reassured.

"Oh yeah! No of course you can say that." Mark said and they continued driving.

An hour later, the conversation had changed three more times and the topic of interest was shipping.

"Okay but give me your honest opinion, do you ship Phan?" Mark asked.

"Obviously." Jack answered, "there is no possibly way that it's not real."

"Right! They are so gay for each other that they put a double rainbow to shame!" Mark jumped in his seat.

\---

This was the the last day that they would be travelling. Jack was wondering what PAX would be like. The rush, the feeling, the fans he would meet, the panel that he was way too excited for. He looked out the window, his hand resting in Mark's. Counting in his head the amount of times he passed a sign to pass the time turned out to be very pointless, so he decided to look the other way. At Mark. He examined his features. His reddened cheeks, his chocolate eyes, his plush lips, everything. He looked at him and then himself in the mirror in his sun visor. How could he ever live up to what everyone thought of him? All the times he scrolled through Tumblr and Youtube reading comments like 'Jack is so cute!' or 'He is so handsome!', all the comments and he didn't ever believe them. He never though of himself as cute or handsome. He may have a cool hat but he didn't think of himself as good looking. Mark on the other hand, was stunning, absolutely amazing and he didn't know what he did to deserve someone like that. 

It was a lot for Jack to take in, the last three days have been amazing, some of the best times of his life, infact. He couldn't even try to imagine what the future would be like. He was drawn out of his daze with a gentle squeeze of the hand. He looked down at the interlocked hands and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Mark hadn't let him go. 

"What are you thinking about Jack? You are crying." Mark said with a concerned but reassuring look. Jack looked in the mirror again and saw a few lines on his cheeks where tears had rolled down. He wiped his eyes and smiled at Mark.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I don't know why I'm crying, sorry." 

"No. Come on Sean, we are going to stop at this gas station and we are going to talk about this at the benches. I don't want you to be upset and I am here for you."

They ordered their coffee and Mark filled up with petrol while Jack made his way over to a bench under a tree in a next door field. Mark came over and sat next to him. He hugged Jack and stroked circles on his back while kissing his temple. 

"Tell me." Mark prompted.

Jack looked up, eyes slightly puffy and red. He cupped his hand around Mark's face, looking him in the eyes. 

"You are so handsome." He whispered.

"And so are you, is that what this is about?" Mark asked.

"I look at you and you are just so amazing and then I look at myself and what am I compared to you? I am nowhere near as handsome as you."

"Who told you that? I think you are handsome too, and I mean it. You really are. No one will ever live up to your pretty face." Mark consoled. "Come on, we should get going."


End file.
